Aralina Darkrider
Aralina Darkrider was a human from the planet Kashyyyk in 32 BBY . She was taught to speak Shyriiwook at a very young age, and developed good relations with the Wookiees. Childhood Many years before Aralina was born, her parents moved to Kashyyyk in attempt to be closer to their friends the Wookiees. On Kashyyyk, her mother gave birth to Aralina's older sister Padme. Two years later, Aralina was born. Constantly she was living in her sister's shadow, always second-best in an unforgiving family. Her only friends were the Wookiees. She learned Shyriiwook at a very young age, before she even learned to speak Basic, and connected very well with the furry creatures. At age three, she met one named Ashla, who became her best friend. They played from dawn till dusk, but Aralina's parents never paid much attention to her doings during the day, or the night, for that matter, and she spent hours and hours having adventures with Ashla. They climbed trees, swam and pretended they were Jedi...together, all the time. Ashla Into the Force Aralina stayed on Kashyyyk until 20 BBY, at age twelve, able to use a bow and arrow with accuracy. But then, a group of terrorists known as the Death Watch attacked Aralina's home and left her parents to drown in their own blood. Padme disappeared without a trace. When Ashla and Aralina returned home, Aralina was distraught. But the Death Watch were not entirely gone. With Aralina bent over her mother's body, a sniper rifle blast hit Ashla straight in the head. Aralina screamed in fury and her arrow shot right through the man's neck. He gagged and died right there. Then she realized what she had done. Something unforgivable, she had killed someone she didn't even know. What if he had friends and a wife and kids...but she thought of Ashla and she banished the thought from her mind as she bent over the Wookiee. And when Ashla's last request of Aralina was to sing, Aralina did. And all the birds, all the living things near the house, were silent as they listened. She spoke her last words to her friend, "Be safe, Ashla. Be safe." And she didn't look back. The Jedi Temple As Ashla spoke her last words, a Jedi Padawan by the name of Ahsoka Skysword was watching the entire scene. She saw everything, Aralina's perfect shot through the man's throat, how easy it was for her to let go, and she sensed something...something, she couldn't place what, about the girl. She flipped out of her tree and reported to her Master, Term Fett, who merely quoted, "I hate scout duty. Okay, Ahsoka, go check it out." So Ahsoka pulled on a cloak and a hood and went after Aralina, after conversing with a Wookiee called Chewbacca, who agreed to escort her through the woods. Meanwhile, Aralina didn't know what to do. Her family and Ashla were all gone, and she had nowhere to go now that they were. She was just thinking she had better find her Wookiee friends when Ahsoka and Chewbacca caught up to her. Ahsoka was very mysterious, pretending to be a normal villager, and led Aralina back to her Master. Term was much less subtle, explaining about Midi-chlorians and Jedi, and how Ahsoka had sensed Aralina's insane amount of Midi-chlorians within her body.